Berceuse pour une Survivant
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Harry, âgé de 8 ans, est plongé dans les ténèbres.


**Auteur** : Genevieve Black

**Titre** : Berceuse pour un Survivant

**Résum** : Pourrait être un début à Ghost, mais se lit individuellement. Ressemble un peu, simplement. Harry, âgé de 8 ans, est plongé dans les ténèbres.

**Genre** : Euh... général.

**Rating** : G

**Disclamers** : La berceuse est à moi, et le contexte. Mais les persos, l'histoire et tout et tout sont à J.K. Après on se demande pourquoi elle a un aussi gros compte en banque! MAIS LA BERCEUSE, AUSSI MINABLE SOIT-ELLE, M'APPARTIENT! Mci.

**NDLA** : Encore un truc que j'avais oublié, tiens. J'espère que c'est bien, je ne suis pas très objective. Bisouilles et bonne lectures!

Gen

* * *

Il fait tout noir. Je suis étendu sur ma petite couchette et je regarde sans le voir le semi-plafond qui va en crescendo. Il suit les formes de l'escalier. Au dehors de ma chambre, il y a des bruits. Je les connais presque tous. Le téléviseur joue en sourdine dans le salon. C'est un manga. Dudley mange des croustilles. Je me demande quel goût ça a. Mais mon oncle et ma tante disent que seul Dudley y a droit. Je suis trop mauvais. C'est comme pour les gâteaux, les boissons gazeuses et le chocolat. Dans la cuisine, tante Pétunia parle avec oncle Vernon des résultats scolaires de leur fils unique. Tante Pétunia dit que son petit homme est un génie. Pas comme l'autre avorton. Pourtant, j'ai la moyenne. Je réussis même mieux que Dud dans certaines matières. Mais c'est dur, la deuxième.

Bientôt, ils iront tous se coucher. Je les entendrai monter. Dudley sautera dans les escaliers. Plein de poussière tombera sur moi, comme d'habitude. J'enfouirai mon visage dans l'oreiller pour ne pas éternuer. Il y aura quelques araignées également. Je me souviens qu'il y a quelques années, j'en avais peur. Maintenant, lorsque leurs petites pattes velues courent sur mon ventre, je ris parce que ça chatouille. C'est rigolo. Puis, toutes les lumières de la maison s'éteindront et je serai plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

J'ai pas peur du noir. C'est mon ami. Il me tient compagnie. Comme ça, je ne suis plus seul. Et le soir, quand la maison grince, que le vent souffle fort, giflant la maison violemment, ou encore que les chuintements de la plomberie me tiennent éveillé, je me sens mieux. Pas en sécurité, non. Juste bien.

Ce que j'aimerais, c'est avoir une fenêtre dans mon placard. Pas une très grande. Une petite. Je pourrais regarder le ciel. C'est étrange. Je rêve parfois que je vole sur une grosse moto noire et qu'un homme immense me tient contre lui. Sa barbe me pique le visage. Je suis un bébé. On m'a emmailloté dans un drap doux qui me tient chaud. Contre le géant, je regarde la mer, les forêts et les lumières pâlottes des villes et villages au travers des nuages blancs. C'est si joli.

L'autre jour, en cours d'art, le professeur nous a demandé de dessiner un rêve qui nous avait marqué. Sans réfléchir, j'ai dessiné la moto volante. Il était beau, mon dessin. J'avais utilisé de jolies couleurs. J'en étais fier. Je l'ai accroché au mur de mon placard. Heureusement, Oncle Vernon ne l'a pas encore vu. S'il le fait, j'ai peur qu'il ne le déchire. Il n'aime pas ce qui est anormal. Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup non plus.

Je travaille fort, pourtant. Chaque jour, j'aide tante Pétunia dans les tâches ménagères. Je lave la vaisselle, entretiens le jardin, lave les carreaux, range la chambre de Dudley et sa salle de jeu tout en prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher à ses jeux, et bien d'autres choses encore. Même en classe, j'essaie d'être le plus assidu possible. Ça ne suffit pas. Ils continuent à dire que, comme mes parents, je suis un bon à rien qui finira aussi mal qu'eux.

Je ne connais pas mes parents. Personne ne veut me parler d'eux. En fait, tout ce que je sais, ce sont leurs noms. James et Lily, ainsi que comment ils sont morts. Il parait que j'étais avec eux quand c'est arrivé. Un banal accident de voiture. J'étais trop petit, bien sur, je ne me souviens pas. Mais parfois, je fais un rêve. Je suis dans une chambre. Je crois que c'est la mienne. Une dame chante une berceuse. Elle a une jolie voix.

_**Vois l'enfant qui dort**_

_**Héritier de Gryffondor**_

_**Et que sur son sommeil**_

_**Ô grand homme, tu veille**_

_****_

_**Donne lui force et courage**_

_**Qu'il ne souffre d'aucun naufrage**_

_**Que d'amour il soit combl**_

_**De rêves doux et d'éternit**_

Le reste est flou. Je ne comprends pas. Qui est ce Gryffondor ? J'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque de l'école mais je n'ai rien trouvé. De toute façon, ce n'est qu'un rêve, non ? Pour y revenir, je crois que je suis un bébé. Je me sens tout petit. Encore plus vulnérable que maintenant, ce qui est peu dire. Dans les bras de la dame, je me sens amorti, fatigué, mais comblé. Je veux dormir et je m'apprête à le faire quand des voix se mettent à hurler. Du mouvement, d'autres cris. Soudain, la porte de la chambre explose littéralement. J'ai peur. Je pleure. La dame aussi. Elle parle mais je ne comprends pas. Et il y a cet... cet homme. Sombre. Il porte un grand habit long et une capuche noire. Je ne vois que ses yeux. Je suis hypnotisé par eux. Rouges. Comme du sang. Ils me glacent. Mais je ne peux pas cesser de les regarder. Et la chose lève son bras et je me sens tomber. La dame près de moi ne bouge plus. J'ai peur. Je veux qu'elle chante encore. L'homme est toujours là. Il s'approche. Il rit. J'ai peur. Mais je ne pleure plus. Je le regarde dans les yeux. Simplement. Il lève à nouveau la main. Il tient un bâton en bois. Je vois une lumière verte se diriger vers moi et puis... tout est noir. J'ai mal. Je crois que je m'évanouis.

Un jour, j'ai fait la bêtise se raconter ce rêve à tante Pétunia. Je suis resté dans mon placard pendant une semaine, sans presque rien manger. Maintenant, je me tais. Je ne dis plus rien. Je garde tout pour moi. Plus sur, moins coûteux, surtout. Les Dursley n'aiment pas ce qui est anormal. Ça tombe plutôt mal parce que tout un tas de trucs qui sortent de l'ordinaire m'arrivent toujours. Par exemple, je me retrouve dans des endroits bizarres, ou encore mes cheveux qui repoussent tout seuls en une seule nuit. Toujours aussi affreux, selon ma tante, mais je n'y peux rien. Et ils y a ces gens. Ils me saluent dans la rue, me serrent la main. Ils sont étranges. Ils portent des habits presque loufoques et savent mon nom. Oncle Vernon les traite d'hurluberlus et de sauvages mais ils m'intriguent. Peut-être qu'ils connaissaient mes parents. Je leur demanderai, un jour.

Quelques fois, je me demande pourquoi les Dursley ne m'ont pas mis dans un orphelinat. Il faut dire qu'ils ne ratent pas une occasion de me rappeler combien ils regrettent. Il n'est jamais trop tard, non ? S'ils le font, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrivera exactement. Ils sont la seule famille qu'il me reste. Je n'écoute plus trop ce qu'ils répètent toujours. Avant, ça me blessait. C'est encore un peu le cas, mais maintenant, je pense à autre chose. Ça m'évite de dire un mot en trop. Mais je déteste quand ils disent que c'est génital. Je ne veux pas qu'ils dénigrent mes parents comme ça. J'aimerais qu'ils se taisent. Mais je suis trop faible. Trop petit. Je me suis juré qu'un jour, je deviendrais grand et fort et que je leur prouverais qu'ils ont tord. Je leur montrerai que moi aussi je peux être quelqu'un de bien, quoi qu'ils puissent en dire.

Un jour, j'aurai des amis. Je partirai loin, là où même Dudley ne pourra pas les faire fuir. Je veux que les gens m'aiment pour ce que je suis. Et non pas pour ce que l'on prétend.

Un jour, je serai quelqu'un. J'aiderai les gens. Médecin ou avocat. Ou encore policier. Des personnes sur lesquelles on peut compter. Pourquoi ?

Parce que je pense qu'il y a de bonnes choses à voir et à découvrir dans ce monde et qu'il faut se battre pour ne pas qu'elles soient anéanties.

Alors je ferme les yeux et je tente d'oublier ce qui constitue ma vie. Ce soir encore, j'espère que je rêverai d'êtres étranges à la taille démesurée ou encore de la grande dame si jolie...

_**Vois l'enfant qui dort**_

_**Fils de Gryffondor**_

_**Et que sur son sommeil**_

_**Ô grand homme, tu veille**_

**__**

_**Donne lui force et courage**_

_**Qu'il ne souffre d'aucun naufrage**_

_**Que d'amour il soit combl**_

_**De rêves doux et d'éternit**_

_****_

_**Car enfin se dresse devant nous**_

_**Celui qui sauvera notre peuple des remous**_

_**Ô petit être si grand**_

_**Viendra à bout de bien des tourments**_

_****_

_**Et tu vaincra, cher espoir**_

_**Mais nous ne serons plus là pour le voir**_

_**Il te faudra être fort**_

_**Ô fils de Gryffondor...**_

_- Voici ta berceuse, petit prince, fit l'ombre en se penchant vers le petit garçon endormi._

_Il gémit dans son sommeil et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres._

_- Sois fort, mon chéri, car tu auras tant à faire..._

_L'ombre effleura la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui marquait le front de l'enfant chétif._

_- Rappelle-toi toujours de cette chanson, Harry. Et garde espoir..._

**Fin**


End file.
